Emaculation
by Iwasninteeeen
Summary: After finally getting home from the tiring Greyhound Bus Tour, Sara decides she "feels gross" and needs to take a well-deserved shower.


Title: Emaculation

Rated: Mature (for sexy times and language)

Summary: After finally getting home from the tiring Greyhound Bus Tour, Sara decides she "feels gross" and needs to take a well-deserved shower.

Notes: So this fic was actually a dream I had earlier this morning so I thought I'd write it out because it was seriously too awesome not to share. ;) (Does anyone else have dreams where they aren't in it and it's like you're watching a movie or something? This dream was like that.) Also, just to make things clear this story takes place in 1999 at the apartment Tegan and Sara both shared in Vancouver at the time. Also, this is my first time writing sex so don't judge me too hard haha :)

A very disheveled and exhausted Tegan Quin digs for her keys to her and her sister Sara's apartment. She keeps rummaging through her deep jean pockets until her hand grazes the cool metal. Relieved and frustrated, she yells to Sara, "Jesus fuckin' Christ that took way too long! Fuck these big ass pants and their deep ass pockets." Sara lets out a tired chuckled while she goes ahead of Tegan and pushes open the door to their small apartment. Sara and Tegan drag their feet inside, closing the door behind them, making sure to lock it. Tegan races for their room and nonchalantly throws her bags on the floor. She then proceeds to flop herself onto their big queen sized bed. "Damn this is a fuckin' nice bed." Tegan closes her eyelids, only to open them and find Sara staring at her from the doorway. Sara playfully yells at her sister, "No shit that's a fuckin' nice bed! That goddamn thing was expensive! If it had been any more money I would have had to sell you to pay for it." Tegan gives her a pouty face and then says in a cute tone, "You wouldn't sell me Sara. You love me too much, yeah?" They both stare at each other for no more than five seconds before the both of them burst out laughing. After the giggle fit Sara turns her gaze to Tegan on the bed, "Ha, you wish! Hey Tee I feel really damn gross so I'm gonna go take a shower okay?" And with that, Sara heads for the bathroom. Still lying on the soft bed, Tegan stares up at the ceiling until she hears the sound of their shower being turned on. Looking in the direction of her bathroom she breaks out into a big grin. "A shower, eh?"

Making sure that a fresh towel will be waiting for her when she's done, Sara lazily hops into the fairly decent sized shower. "Oh my god I hate having to tour using those fucking buses. I always come home feeling and smelling like shit." Sara then proceeds to turn the hot and cold knobs on the wall, adjusting them to get the water's temperature just right. Letting the warm water cascade down onto her small frame she lets out a contented sigh. "Ugh this is so damn great, I'm finally home with no more obligations to anyone but myself and this nice shower." Positioning herself right underneath the showerhead she runs her small hands through her short blonde hair, making sure to get all of it wet. Then she starts playing with her hair, trying to style her short spikes into whatever she could think of. So wrapped up in this amusing activity, she doesn't hear the bathroom door click open and then shut quickly after. Just as Sara grabs the shampoo bottle she notices a shadow behind the shower curtain beside her. Out of shock her hand loosens its grip on the bottle, letting it drop to the floor of the shower. A hand similar to her own pulls back the curtain, revealing a smirking, equally naked Tegan Quin. Sara's look of surprise quickly dissipates after seeing that it was just her sister. "Jesus Tegan! You scared the crap out of me! I thought you were a burglar or some shit." Tegan lets out a small laugh, "Relax Sasa it's just me. You mind if I join you? I could wash your back. Or…" Sara then gives her a knowing look and says, "Hmm you want to wash my back huh? Yeah I'd like that. Very much." Grinning, Tegan gets in the shower behind Sara and pulls the curtain closed. "Oh. You're so dirty Sar." Tegan grabs her sister's waist with her left hand pulling Sara into her, while her right hand cups one of Sara's breasts. "Mmm Tee, make sure you do a good job. I'm really filthy." Sara moans into Tegan's embrace. Making sure Sara can hear Tegan whispers into her ear, "I'll make sure I don't miss any spots." Moving her mouth down to the nape of Sara's bare neck , she starts to kiss and suck on the soft wet flesh while her right hand begins to massage her sister's breasts. "Ah, m-moreeee" Sara moans. Taking both of her hands, Tegan grabs Sara's hips and pushes her back onto the wall. Looking into Sara's eyes she sees lust and desire which pushes her to the edge of her own wants and needs, but before she could initiate anything Sara catches her lips with her own. Moving into the kiss, Tegan tries to dominate Sara in this intimate battle of locked lips but ultimately gets wrapped up in feeling Sara's soft lips on hers. Feeling hands on her waist and hips she opens her eyes and see a devilish grin splayed on her sister's face. "Oh no you don't Teetee. You interrupt MY shower, you play by MY rules." This leaves Tegan stunned and defenseless, which lets Sara easily flip their positions so that Tegan's back was against the wall now. Placing her head right by Tegan's ear she says, "You are SO fucked." Sara takes her ear into her mouth, gently nibbling on it, making her sister moan loudly. "S-Saraaa y-you're gonna, gonna make me…," she moans into the steamy air.

Licking Tegan's inner ear she says, "Hm? What was that? Speak up. " "I-I said, ah! You're going to-mmmm Sara!" Seductively Sara laughs, "I want to hear you moan my name louder than that. Come on Tee." Catching Tegan's mouth with her own, she pushes her slick tongue in between her sister's soft lips. Feeling hands run through her wet hair, she pushes up against Tegan creating more friction between the two of them. Moaning into Sara's mouth, she bucks her hips into Sara's. This makes Sara moan into Tegan's mouth driving both of them wild. "Sara please, I need you" she whimpers.

Sara's left hand moves down to lightly tease Tegan, "I want you to beg for more. Tell me. Tell me what you want Tegan." She slowly inserts a finger into her sister, quickly adding another. "I want you to fuck me. Please. Sara. Just, fuckin' fuck me! Please!" With that, Sara slides another finger into Tegan's wet core, driving her sister over the edge. "You like that?" Sara breathes into her sister's ear. "Holy fuck-Sar, f-faster!" Tegan starts moaning uncontrollably once Sara starts picking up her pace, but then suddenly pulls her fingers out. "Shit! What the fuuuccckkkk Sara? I'm dying here!" "Not yet Tee. I'm not done with you yet. Hold on a little longer." Getting on her knees, Sara spreads Tegan's legs open. "Oh yes, there is so much more to be done." She lets out a warm breath onto Tegan's sex before kissing it softly. Tegan lets out a small whimper when Sara starts circling her tongue on her clit. " Su-such a ….damn tease." Placing her hands on her sister's spikey head, she bucks her hips into Sara's face, demanding more. Sara then slips her tongue into Tegan's hot, sticky slit darting her tongue around in big circles, making sure to pick up her pace with each passing second. This drives Tegan over the edge, "Ah-ahhhnn S-Saraaa!" Losing her balance, Tegan almost topples onto her sister but having done this many times before, Sara grabs her by the hips and pushes her up against the wall. She looks into her sister's eyes and gives her a tender kiss on the lips and then smiles widely, "Teetee, you're so amazing to me."


End file.
